Demons in Storybrooke
by EvilRegalBonhamCarter
Summary: Dean and Sam find themselves in Storybrooke where they run into an old friend, Emma Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own OUaT/Supernatural or any of their characters.**

**Co-written with howlinghybrid.**

* * *

"Where in the hell are we?" Dean grumbled as a mist enveloped the road in front of him causing him to slow. Sam just shrugged as they drove down the road a thick fog blanketing view in front of them.

"How the hell am I supposed to know you got us lost again Dean?" Sam said as he went back to glaring at the road. A sign soon became visible 'Welcome to Storybrooke' was written. "Well there's your answer how 'bout we find a place to stay for the night and you call Cas." Dean just glanced at his brother as he grunted his assent.

* * *

"Gina, come on I'm hungry. We're just going to Granny's why do you have to get dressed up?" Emma whined as she waited for her girlfriend by the front door.

"You may think that I do not need to dress up but I will not let the other idiots in this town see me anything less perfect." Regina barked at the blonde as she descended the stairs to the door where Emma stood with her jaw now hanging open, "Close your mouth, dear. You aren't a fly trap.

* * *

As they drove into the picturesque town Sam just shook his head a Dean grumbled under his breath at being lost.

"There Dean." Sam said pointing at the small building on the left that said Granny's Diner.

"Yeah I got it Sammy." Dean said as he pulled baby into the small lot. Sam just glared at Dean as they got out of the car.

"It's Sam jerk." Dean just smirked as he grabbed their duffels out of the trunk and tossed Sam his.

"Whatever bitch." He said before heading inside to the counter.

* * *

Dean took a moment to look around before his eyes fell on a very familiar blond. He nudged Sam who was simply looking around.

"What Dean?" Sam said looking down at his brother who nodded his head towards the blond who was sitting next to a regal looking brunette and across from a woman with a pixie cut and charming looking sandy blond-haired man. "Is that Emma?" He asked looking at the blond who was smiling as she made eye contact with Dean.

"Dean?" Emma said looking at her old friend before her eyes fell on the giant next to him. "Sam?!" Sam just waved as Dean just shook his while watching the looks on the faces of the people she was with. The brunette next to her wrapped her arm tighter around Emma's waist while the other two looked at him and Sam with shock.

* * *

"Emma?" Snow started, "do you know them? You should go say hi."

Emma looked at Snow before she started to get up; soon realizing she wasn't able to move because a certain brunette had a death grip on her waist, "Regina, babe, you want to let me go? They're just old friends."

Regina quirked her eyebrow at the blonde and pursed her lips together as she hissed, "Just old friends?"

"Yeah, I ran into them when I first got to Boston."

"Fine, go say hi but don't take too long, out food will be out soon."

"Okay, okay. I'll be quick but you have to let go first."

* * *

Dean just smirked as the brunette let Emma go and she came over.

"Hey baby girl." Dean said as he gave her a hug. She just smiled as he let her go.

"Jeez Sam did someone feed you miracle grow?' She said making the brunette blush and duck his head making his bangs fall into his eyes. She just smiled as he came over and gave her a hug.

"It's a long story Em but we'll hopefully have time to talk about it later." He said letting her go as he looked down at her. "What about you?" Sam said nodding towards her table.

"Same Sammy we'll talk tomorrow." She said looking back at Dean who just smirked at the brunette who was staring them down, nails clicking on the table.

"Who's the one glaring at us?" Sam asked as her eyes narrowed at the brothers. Emma blushed as she looked back at her family.

"My girlfriend Regina." She mumbled making Dean laugh and Sam shake his head.

"Alright well why don't you get back to her before she comes over here and filets us." Dean said giving her another quick hug. "We'll talk tomorrow baby girl." Emma just nodded and smiled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own OUaT/Supernatural or any of their characters.**

**Co-written with howlinghybrid.**

* * *

"So do you really think you are going to get away with not telling me who those 'old friends' were at Granny's, Miss Swan." Regina barked at the blonde as they walked into the mansion that Emma had recently moved into.

"They're just old friends from Boston. I wonder what they're doing here or how long they'll be here. Sam is so big now. Like giant size. Man, I missed them. I mean all the fairy tale characters are great and meeting my parents was nice and you and Henry are the greatest things to happen to me, but I still missed them," Emma rambled not noticing Regina's glare, though it softened at the mention of Henry and herself, she still wanted answers.

"Emma Swan! That was not an answer; I'm not even sure what that was, incoherent babbling? I want to know who they are and 'old friends from Boston' is not an explanation. Do I need to be more specific because I can be?" Regina yelled not taking her eyes off the blonde that was now looking at her like a scolded child, "Where did you meet them? What do they do?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Can you we go upstairs and get ready for bed, then I'll tell you. Are you mad at me babe?"

"No, I am not mad you, dear. And yes, we can go upstairs and get ready for bed so you can explain this all to me." Regina acknowledged as she calmed down.

* * *

"Man I can't believe Emma is here." Sam remarked as he sat down opening up his laptop. Dean just nodded as he sat on the bed and ran his hands over his face.

"I know but what brought us here Sam?" Dean questioned looking at his brother.

"I don't know Dean but we'll find out we always do." Sam stated as he started looking for any weird occurrences in the town as he heard the sound of wings making him look up. "Hey Cas, Gabe." The whiskey eyed angel just smirked as Cas went over to Dean.

"Cas you didn't have something to do with this?" Dean asked looking up at the blue eyed angel just shook his head as he sat next to Dean.

"No Dean I did not bring you here, I followed with Gabriel as I was worried." He spoke as looked at Dean. "There is power here." The angel reported cryptically.

"Well great, that means demon magnet." Sam mumbled as he kept looking through the news articles. "This town has loads of weird occurrences. I don't know why but I feel like something was pulling us here to protect the people here." He stated shutting the laptop and going to change.

"Sam's got the right idea we'll get more work done with fresh eyes in the morning." Dean said taking Cas's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Alright Dean-o you boys get some shut eye. I'll be back in the morning." Gabe called before disappearing as Cas and Dean lay down together.

Sam just shook his head as crawled into the other bed while Cas and Dean talked softly as Sam drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Emma rested against the head board of the bed watching her girlfriend move around the room as she finished getting ready for bed, "Are you going to join me sometime soon?"

"I will join you when I am ready," Regina hissed at the blonde, "I wasn't mad at you but if you keep badgering me to hurry up I will be."

The blonde raised her hands is mock surrender, "Okay, okay, I concede, your majesty."

"Good," Regina purred as she crawled onto the bed and up to her girlfriend, who immediately grabbed her so they could cuddle, "now tell me you your 'old friends from Boston' are."

"Well, I met them when I ran away from one of my foster homes," Emma started as she gazed at the brunette next to her leaning over to kiss her on the forehead, "hey, don't look that way. It wasn't your fault I was in the foster system… Anyways, I had run away from the foster home I was at, at the time. They were the kind that locked the food up and locked you in a bedroom at night. Obviously it didn't stop me but I was tired of it so I ran.

I ran for as long as possible but it was getting super dark and I was a little freaked out walking the streets by myself that late at night and it felt like someone was following me so I ran to a somewhat newly abandoned warehouse to kind of hide out until morning. Don't give me that look, I now know that that had been a very bad idea because, this is where I am glad you come from the enchanted forest and fairy tale creatures, there was this dark shadowy figure in the corner of the room I was in and it was getting closer and closer to me and I was really starting to regret running away. But suddenly Dean and Sam were there and I don't remember exactly what happened but the next thing I remember was that the shadowing figure was gone and they were helping up from where I had tripped trying to get away."

"So they what, scared this creature away? How?" Regina questioned as she gave the blonde a look of semi disbelief.

"They are hunters, Regina. They hunt the supernatural like demons, angels, werewolves, ghosts, spirits anything that goes bump in the night. Truthfully the whole thing still confuses me but I'm sure you could ask them and they would be more than willing to elaborate," The blonde grumbled, "Now can we please go to sleep."

"Okay, I think I will talk to them tomorrow morning, but Emma, if they are demon hunters what are they doing in Storybrooke?" Regina trembled as she sat next to the blonde that was now lying down.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm sure it's nothing. Come on, lay with me."

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own OUaT/Supernatural or any of it's characters.**

******Co-written with howlinghybrid.**

* * *

Sam jumped as he heard tapping at the door. He smiled and chuckled as Cas muttered and snuggled into Dean's chest as his brother pulled the angel closer to calm the angel. Sam quickly got up and opened the door as the tapping became more insistent.

"Hold on I'm coming." He said as he crossed the room and opened the door. He was shocked as Emma stood there next to the brunette he had seen yesterday.

"Hi sorry about this Sam." Sam just shook his head and stepped aside letting the women into the room. Sam just chuckled as he listened to Emma coo over his brother and his angel.

Dean cracked open eye as he heard hushed whispers. Dean glared at Sam as he looked at Emma over Cas's dark unruly bed head.

"Let me wake him up and then we'll talk." He said looking at the brunette who stood there with one eyebrow raised with her arms crossed over her chest. "C'mon Cas time to get up." The unearthly blue eyes stuttered open staring blearily at Dean.

"Why are we getting up Dean?" The angel questioned burying his face in Dean's chest.

"I have questions." Regina snapped. Sam just chuckled as Cas started looking at the women who were watching them.

"Give us a couple minutes." Dean said as Cas sat up letting him swing his legs over the edge of the bed and running a hand over his messy blond hair and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

A few minutes later Dean came out of the bathroom and sat between to Sam and Cas at the end of the bed in their hotel room, across from Emma and Regina who were sitting on the couch, "Alight you have questions," Dean stated, "ask away."

"Yes, my first question is what is it exactly that you do? Emma said you were hunters of supernatural creatures. So I guess that makes my second question what brought you to Storybrooke?" Regina inquired as she glared at the brothers.

Dean sighed as he clasped his hands together and rested his chin there as he thought about how to answer such a loaded question.

"That's gonna take a bit for the first part." Dean said as Cas simply cocked his head and stared at Regina. "Cas stop staring." Cas looked to Dean as the hunter sat back up rubbing his hands on his legs. "Yeah we hunt down the things that people don't believe are real and stop them from hurting people who don't deserve it." Dean gave a frustrated growl as Sam rested a hand on his shoulder.

"As for why we're here….well we're not exactly sure." Sam said taking over. "We got lost in the fog and ended up here."

Emma stared at blue eyed dark haired man that looked like he could be her tax accountant, "Um, who is he?" The blonde questioned as she pointed as Cas.

"That's Castiel." Sam stated as he watched Cas stared at Emma.

"And he is what as I know he was not here last night." Regina said glaring at the angel.

"I am a Seraph in the angelic host of the lord." Cas said looking back to Regina as Dean chuckled next to him.

"An Angel?" Regina all but sneered as she looked at the man in the trench coat. "Are you serious?"

"Actually yes he dragged my ass out of hell." Dean said taking Cas's hand making Emma gasp. "Let's just say a lot's happen in the last four years." Emma looked at her old friend in shock. "Dad died, Sam died, I made a deal to bring him back, we spent a year trying to find a way to break the deal, I got ripped apart by hell hounds and my soul was drug to hell." Dean took a moment to collect himself before continuing. "I woke in my grave and clawed my way back out before finding my way to Bobby's. Sam let the devil out of his cage, we found out we have a half-brother and then I had to come save both their asses from Cas's brother's." Sam just laughed at Dean's explanation of the hell that they had been through in the last four years.

"Yeah and these two knuckle heads fell in love along the way, Cas fell and regained his grace. He helped us put Michael and Lucifer back in the cage." Sam gave Emma a small smirk.

Emma looked at Regina with toothy grin at the mention of love, "I think I know a little bit about falling in love unexpectedly."

Regina glanced back at the blonde with a shy smile and gave a short nod still not wanting to show too much affection in front of the men that were still strangers to her.

"Oh," Emma suddenly shouted, "how's baby?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
